


I'll be There in the Morning

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [22]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Both men think the other just wants a one night stand. Turns out, Gerard and Frank are oblivious idiots in love.





	I'll be There in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi :)
> 
> So, after tomorrow I will be working on and off on some of my longer fics. (Possibly after that, in July, Renny will write another prompt challenge!) Enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> Day twenty-nine: morning after

Gerard woke to soft lips on his. He hummed into the kiss, pulling Frank closer and kissing back sleepily.

  
"Morning," he said with a grin, eyes fluttering open to look at Frank.

  
Frank had this sweet smile on his face that made Gerard's heart skip a beat. "Hi," he breathed, almost disbelieving.

  
"Wow," Gerard sighed, pulling him closer. He could hardly believe it himself. "Are you... Do you think that was good? Last night?"

  
Frank leaned in and brushed their noses together in the most adorable gesture, and Gerard felt like everything hurt in the best way possible. "I've been madly in love with you ever since we met. Yeah, last night was good."

  
Gerard felt his face flush, and he asked, "You're in love with me?"

  
"Remember that first time you came to see Pencey? I just looked out in the audience and there you were, and I just remember thinking, wow. I never want to stop seeing his face. This stupid dork, Mikey's brother who plays D&D and paints weird pictures and reads comics, this guy, I'm totally in love with him."

  
Gerard felt his eyes burning, and then without warning the tears came. "Oh, Frankie..." he gasped.

  
"Is that good?" Frank asked hesitantly.

  
Gerard nodded, laughing and drawing closer. "Yeah. Yeah, it's fucking good."

  
Frank smiled. "You... You like me back?"

  
Gerard kissed him, like he couldn't even try to express what he felt with words. "I love you, you idiot. For a long time. Like, I always thought you were fucking gorgeous, but then I got to know you and I just... I guess I just fell in love with you."

  
"Fuck," Frank breathed. "How did I get so lucky?"

  
Gerard giggled, pecking the other's lips again. "I was thinking the same thing."


End file.
